In an era of ever-increasing reliance on data retention within cloud computing infrastructure, physical security of computer processing assets is an important consideration. Authorization, security, and/or monitoring features implemented through software components may provide reasonable protection against attempts to digitally access information from hard drives or other physically discrete storage medium while connected to a network. Such software components, however, may lack the ability to detect or indicate whether a hard drive has been physically intercepted for accessing or tampering with hardware components, such as during transit of such hard drives from place to place or when otherwise not connected to a network.